


Baker Boy

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Yuri got lost in Japan, but didn't happen upon the Ice Castle, he happened across the Katsuki Bakery. And someone with beautiful eyes.





	Baker Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Behold. From chaos, order. From ugliness, beauty. From basic ingredients and an oven, cake."

        Yuri had stumbled into the bakery after following dumb Viktor to Japan. Some stupid “soul searching” thing or another; Yuri didn’t care, he was just pissed that Viktor had left him after promising to choreograph his senior debut.

        But of course, he’d wandered through town, all day, without any sign of Viktor. And without a bite to eat. His stomach rumbled and he ended up in a quaint little bakery.

        The walls were a pale yellow, with small cupcake designs making a line around the entire room. There were a few tables around the shop, with little displays with cookies or colorful macaroons in the middle.

        Behind the counter were two people, a young man with dark hair and dark eyes to match filled with mirth and happiness. The other was a young woman with reddish hair and a kind smile. She stood at the register while the man talked to a young girl and helped her pick out her sweets.

        Yuri stood by the door awkwardly, feeling out of place in the quaint, happy little shop.

        Once the little girl hd chosen her desired dessert and had it all packed up, the young man looked up and spotted Yuri. He smiled sweetly, making Yuri’s chest burn and tighten. He glowered in return.

        “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked kindly.

        Yuri’s frown deepened. “Like I need help from a pig like you,” he grumbled. The man didn’t even have the nerve to look offended. Instead, he looked down to his rather bulging belly and patted it while laughing.

        “I guess I _have_ put on a bit of weight,” he joked. Then he shrugged. “Occupational hazard, I suppose.”

        He gestured for Yuri to come forward and Yuri hesitantly did so. He pulled a box out from under the counter and began piling sweets into it. Yuri gawked.

        “I can’t eat all of these!” he exclaimed. “I can’t pay for all of this-”

        “On the house,” the man said, pushing the box across the counter. It was filled with cookies and candies and sweets Yuri couldn’t name but looked enticing just the same. Then the man winked at Yuri. “For someone as cute as you.”

        Yuri flamed, turning away and barely remembering to grab the box before leaving.

        That had been several months before; two years and seven months, to be exact. Yuuri, as Yuri had learned his name was, owned Katsuki Bakery and worked there with his childhood friend Yuuko.

        And Yuri was immensely attracted to him. It had taken a while to notice that Yuuri was actually serious about feeling the same way. And then there’d been the obstacle of age difference…

        The worst part, however, had been Viktor’s relentless flirting. For a time, Yuri had believed that the two of them would have been good together. Far better than Yuri for Yuuri.

        But that time had passed, and the two were happily in Yuuri’s kitchen as he tried to teach Yuri how to bake a cake.

        And it wasn’t working out too well.

        “Behold. From chaos, order. From ugliness, beauty. From basic ingredients and an oven, cake.“ Yuuri sniggered behind his hand as Yuri pouted at his misshapen disaster of a cake. “Well, at least an attempt.”

        Yuri tossed one of his oven mitts at Yuuri. “I’d like to see _you_ do better,” he grumbled.

        “You _do_ realize you’re talking to a professional baker, right?”

        Yuri rolled his eyes, slumping into one of the kitchen chairs. “I’ll never get it,” he complained. “We might as well give up.”

        Yuuri sat down by Yuri and wrapped an arm around him. “It just takes time,” he said. “When I first started, I burned the cake into charcol the whole way through.” Yuuri took up a fork and took a bit out of the cake. “This is just crispy on the outside. The inside is perfectly good still.”

        Yuri gave Yuuri a disbelieving look, and to prove his point, Yuuri took the bite off the fork and chewed it thoughtfully.

        He broke out in a grin and took another forkful of the cake and held it out for Yuri. Yuri raised an eyebrow and Yuuri just rolled his eyes, moving the fork a little bit closer to Yuri’s mouth. With one last skeptical look at Yuuri, and then the fork in his hand, Yuri took a bite of the cake, ready for the worst taste of a lifetime.

        His eyes widened when it didn’t turn out that way.

        Yuuri laughed, setting the fork down. “See? It’s not that bad,” he claimed, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “And you didn’t even make that much of a mess.” He stood up and tossed a rag at Yuri. “What do you say after we clean up in here we turn on a movie and eat this beautiful cake?”

        Yuri glared for a moment before nodding. “Sounds nice.”

        “It’s a date, then.”

        Yuuri laughed loudly when Yuri’s face flamed brightly and began chasing him around the kitchen.


End file.
